ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoisite (claymade)
Zoisite was the third of the Shitennou. Profile Appearance Zoisite has wavy auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. The ponytail is held in a green band. Zoisite has a blue-grey suit with green trim. He has a thin black belt, tall black boots, white gloves, and small green stud earrings. Biography Chapter 16: New Arrivals Zoisite found the warehouse where Jadeite was amassing his army and decided it bears further watching. Chapter 18: Joining Forces In a highly secure section of the Dark Kingdom Nephrite and Kunzite met in secret after being called there by Zoisite. Initially thinking that he had called them for some scheme to undermine Jadeite until he showed them of the huge army that Jadeite was amassing. As they watched the full-scale war raging in the streets of Tokyo. Zoisite informed the shocked duo about the Dark Lords. Chapter 19: Death Duel Watching the battle between Jadeite’s forces and the Dark Lord’s the three generals were impressed. While Kunzite cautioned that whoever was commanding the youma were fighting like fools Nephrite was the first to asked what they would do if that didn’t change. Just as he suspected Zoicite wasn’t ready to make his own play for power yet and intentionally brought him blind expecting him take lead next. Kunzite put a stop to the insuring argument by proposing a third option, that would allow them to fully demonstrate Jadeite's ineptitude and deal with the aftermath, while not exposing any of their positions to disproportionate risk. Chapter 21: War Dance The three revealed themselves after Jadeites army was defeated. Kunzite was honestly impressed when Cologne recognized him. Zoisite wanted to bring in the rest of their army to show the three that they hadn’t even put a dent into their forces. Kunzite thought it would be overkill but Nephrite felt that it would at least keep them from running away. Cologne tried to use that opportunity attack only for Kunzite to casually block it. Then before their horrified eyes the area was surrounded by thousands of youma blanketing the perimeter in every direction. Unfortunately they were only there to watch. Though she feared he was far out of her league Cologne readied herself to face Kunzite as he descended towards the ground. The moment their eyes met she burst into motion and swung her cane at the side of his neck, only for him to banish the instant before the blow struck home. As the two fought she could hear thundering explosions signaling that Soap had entered into combat with Nephrite. Zoisite prepared to support the other general's attack, but was stopped by Mousse. It became quickly apparent that they were horrible out matched. Already running on fumes before the fight the added exertion was adding up. Zoicide was easily able to dodge Mousse’s attacks. Which he followed at a leisurely pace, watching the young fighter with interest, occasionally striking him again when it looked like he might be about to get his balance back. However his overconfidence cost him when after a furious offense Mousse was able to put a gash in the side of the general's arm, as well as nick the side of his face. In a howl of rage Zoicite blasted the young fighter crashing back down to earth. Chapter 22: Final Stand Wielding a blade of conjured crystal Zoicite utterly dominated the battle driving Mousse stumbling back, hacking away at him, inflicting shallow cut after shallow cut. Right as Nephrite was about to perform the finishing blow on Cologne much to his surprise she was rescued by Kunzite. When he demanded to know what was going on Kunzite revealed that he planned on cultivating the Dark’s Lords army for his elite youma. While Nephrite clenched his fist at this realization Zoicite gleefully commented on the plans wisdom. Kunzite forced Mousse and the three masters pile and call forth his strongest youma to posses them. just as the youma reached their prey the sound of an explosion echoed through the air like a thunderclap, and off in the distance a huge plume of fire blossomed up into the air. When the generals turned back Mousse and the masters were gone all that was left in their wake smoke. As they were trying to make sense of what happened Marceat began cheering that he had won. She explained to Zoicite after he swept down and grabbed her by the throat about how they were trying to stop the Dark Lord’s from summoning an army. Nephrite and Zoicites positions changed at hearing this. Nephrite threw his head back and laughed while hurled Marceat away and nearly threw a tantrum. Kunzite knowing that noting could be done about it quickly regained his composure and after calming the two down the returned to the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 23: Wrapping Up Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite along with Marceat were all present when Queen Beryl called Jadeite to her court to give his account of his actions. They stood near her while, the youma subcommander of the attack force, knelt trembling at her feet. Not knowing how much she knew Jadeite explained how he had discovered how the Dark Lords were about to initiate a ritual that would have given them access to an unbeatable army so took counter measures. As those countermeasures involved youma charging through the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, Queen Beryl was not amused. Jadeite was quick to place the blame for the army’s annihilation of the Darkmistress as she was the one in command. After Beryl informed him that the Darkmistress had left as well he tried to make it seem like she had fled. Much to his surprise Nephrite spoke up in his aid when he was forced to explain his injuries. Confirming that the Dark Lords were indeed incredibly powerful. Using the fact that one had managed to injure Kunzite despite being exhausted. Seeing Zoisite's seething, poisonous glower, while Kunzite contented himself with an impassive stare. Jadeite realized that something had happened between the three. The Queen ignored all of this however and just asked him to confirm that he defeated the enemies. When he did she conceded that he at least fulfilled his duties. Since Marceat was left in charge of the army she placed the blame of their defeat on her and killed her. With that she let Jadiete leave but not before warning him not to come before her again in such a disgraceful state. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Dark Kingdom